I Hate You: Kairi's Truth
by KokololioSOL
Summary: My first oneshot go easy on me... oh yeah what Genre should this go under. SoraxKairi Implied


Aero: My first oneshot go easy on me!

Dark Side:Yayness...ughh i hang out with you to much...

Aero: Thats your fault!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2**

**I Hate You: Kairi's Truth**

Sora, Kairi, Riku were walking on the island when a mysterious figure clad in a plain black dress (A/N: like Namine's except black.) walked up to the. She then walked up to Sora and put her hand on his cheek.

"Uh… hi Aero?" Sora said it coming out more like a question than a greeting. You see Aero is a figment of their imagination that only they can see… ok not really she's a spirit that only they can see.

"Gosh, Sora you don't know how much I hate you" Aero said slowly while dragging her had off his cheek and then pushing him backwards.

" I hate you and your whole blood line!" She spat out each word venomously.

"Why?" Kairi asked a little bit frightened.

"Yeah why?" Riku added in.

" It is because of Sora's father" Aero replied.

"What Sora's father!" Kairi and Riku shouted at the same time in surprise.

"My father." Sora said quietly.

"Yes would you like me to tell you why…or rather show you why?" Aero said politely

"Yes please." The trio replied just as polite.

"As you wish." Aero said taking the to Destiny Island a little over a decade ago. It showed Aero going to school and meeting Aros a teen with lazy red spikes, piercing ice blue eyes, and an outgoing personality and the one in every girls eye.

"This is how I met Aros future husband and future father of my child." Aero said showing them another clip this time a few years in the future after the wedding and a few mothers after the birth of Aero's and Aros's baby girl.

Flashback

"Oh she's just so cute!" Aero exclaimed quietly as to not wake up the sleeping infant she was gazing at.

"Yeah I agree," Aros added putting an arm around Aero's waist. Aero sighed with happiness.

"It's all so right," she said softly. But as she said that the door opened to reveal Sora's Father, holding the Oblivion Keyblade.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Aros shouted standing protectively in front of Aero and the baby.

"So it _is_ true." Sora's father said. "Move," Sora's father said holding the Keyblade at Aros chest.

"No!" Aros shouted and the baby began to cry. She cried louder and louder.

"Fine have it your way!" Sora's father said smirking as he plunged the Keyblade into Aros's chest turning the blade all the way around and pulling it out, blood was splattered every where.

" No," Aros said.

"Your turn," Sora's dad said pointing the blood covered blade at Aero as Aros's body fell to the floor.

"AHHHHH-" Aero's scream was cut off by the Keyblade being plunged into her stomach. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Sora's dad shifted his attention to the still wailing baby. Aero noticed this, but just barely.

"N-No not my b-b-baby l-leave her b-be," Aero choked out. He paid no attention to the dying mother.

"LEAVE KAIRI ALONE!" Aero screeched. Kairi wailed louder. "My baby…take her to granny." Were Aero's last words. Sora's dad picked up the wailing baby, Kairi, and walked off towards a gummiship. With his intention on honoring the mothers last wishes.

Flashback Over

"Oh my god," Kairi whispered.

"Aero I'm so sorry," Sora said.

"Did you say Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Yes I did. Kairi's my baby. Her daddy's hair color and my eye color," Aero replied.

"Me?" Kairi said quietly.

"Kairi," Sora said just as quiet.

"Yes Kairi," Aero said pointing at…Well Kairi of course.

"Mommy…" Kairi said, tears blurring her vision. She ran to Aero.

"My baby," Aero said wrapping her arms around Kairi.

"You know I'm being left out!" Riku stated.

"No duh! Your not important!" Sora shot back laughing at his friend. Kairi giggled.

"Sora I hate you, but I've moved on!" Aero said.

"Oh Alright," Sora said still unsure.

"Be good to Kairi," Aero's voice echoed as she dissappered with a wink. Soon they were back on the island.

"Uhh…Wow never saw that coming!" Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, blushing lightly. (A/N: Bet you can't guess why!)

"Yup lets go home," Kairi said and with that said they headed home.

* * *

Aero: There what do you think please R&R it makes my day 

Dark Side: Oh yeah and it keeps me away.

Aero: Yupper you review you sve the world from Dark Side please do the world a favor R&R!


End file.
